


Metempsychosis

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation AU, after all u cant get reincarnated if u dont die, idk what else to tag ill probably add more when i remember, sadness but happiness in the end, the death is only because of the reincarnation!!! dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kageyama saw Hinata in junior high, he felt this pull. He thought it was just because he looked athletic, but as he continued staring at his orange hair and quick movements, he felt this thing he couldn’t describe as anything else than familiar. It was a good kind of familiar, he decided, when he saw him marvel at the big gym.</p><p>--</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata go way back, even before they were born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's You Again

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from rpgens.tumblr.com/miniscenario that got way out of hand: "Hinata and Kageyama are reincarnated lovers, but aren't initially compatible to each other."
> 
> throws this at u and runs away (chapter count may be changed)

The first time Kageyama saw Hinata in junior high, he felt this pull. He thought it was just because he looked athletic, but as he continued staring at his orange hair and quick movements, he felt this _thing_ he couldn’t describe as anything else than familiar. It was a good kind of familiar, he decided, when he saw him marvel at the big gym.

When he saw him clutching at his stomach and picking a fight with his roommates near the bathrooms however, he started to doubt if it was a good thing after all. He felt bad about shouting at him, but he was just really stupid for not being prepared for the match. The familiarity receded into just a dull ache in the back of his neck when Kageyama beat the orange-haired boy in the court and he had forgotten it by the time he and his teammates packed up.

Of course, the universe wasn’t done with him yet, so of course the kid had to run up to him and tell him he was going to beat him and of course he cried. Kageyama wanted to clutch at his chest, but instead he just motivated him the only way he knew how, “Be stronger then! Only the strongest get to stay in the court.”

His teammates gave him questioning looks, but didn’t push it, which was good because Kageyama didn’t have the self-control to stop himself from talking about how much he looked forward to seeing him in the court at that moment.

However, the universe wasn’t quite done with surprises just yet.

 

Hinata stared at the brunette’s face in front of him, not believing what was happening. His mouth was open and his finger pointed accusingly.

“Why are you here!?” He finally shouted.

The volleyball dropped dumbly at a distance and the sound seemed to wake the other boy up from his mental reprieve. They shouted at each other for a while, which proved that this was indeed happening and Hinata wasn’t dreaming. Sure, Hinata wanted to see him more after that disaster of a match and even more of a disaster of a confrontation, but he meant in opposite sides of the _court_ , not in here, in the same high school as he’s in. How was he gonna beat him now??

 _‘Why is this happening to me?’_ Hinata groaned as he paced around, deliberating his whole life plan now.

He knew there was something about Kageyama the first time he saw him and decided that he was Hinata’s destined rival, so he planned out his life with the first goal being to beat Kageyama Tobio. But because the world is a cruel place, now he’s on the same team as him and they have to play together. He repeats, how is he gonna beat him now?????

He looked at where Kageyama was practicing his serves at the far side of the court and realized he could see his long neck and focused eyes from there. He watched as Kageyama repeatedly made perfect serves and walked up to him.

“What do you want?” He said, holding a volleyball in his hands.

“I have decided that I am still going to beat you,” Hinata said. “But for now, I’ll play beside you." 


	2. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "flashbacks" begin

Kageyama wanted to punch something. He and Hinata had fought before, but it was never this intense. Why did Hinata want to do something so unnecessary? Why couldn’t he just let Kageyama deal with the quicks and just get better in other areas?

It frustrated him to no end. He winced as he unconsciously brought his hand to his face and nudged his bandaged bruise. He thought Hinata would realize that Kageyama was right, but apparently, he was too stubborn and didn’t know how to listen.

“Dumbass...” Kageyama muttered.

It’s not that he didn’t regret the fight. Of course he did. He hated not getting along with Hinata, but it was often that they wanted different things. On the court, they would perform amazingly because they’re on the same side, but when they’re on different sides, it’s a whole different story. Both were increasingly stubborn and unrelenting.

When Kageyama closed his eyes, the remnants of an old memory flashed in his mind. It was from before he was even born, he realized. He didn’t know how he knew, but he just did, as if it was engraved in his soul.

_An orange-haired prince stood in front of him, sword in hand. His eyes were fiery and ready to fight. The taller one, dressed in equally regal clothing, clutched his own sword, steadying his feet. They stood a few meters away from each other, staring at each other’s sweaty faces under the hot sun, extremely intense and full of the desire for combat._

_“I cannot give up my kingdom for some selfish pursuit!” He shouted. “It’s safer to just stay here.”_

_“Safe!? What will safe get you?” The heated boy shouted back. “You’ll probably be safe, sure. But what happens when they start attacking again? I’m just telling you to trust me!”_

_He gritted his teeth, letting his left hand go through his damp black hair. “I know what I’m doing! We both know I’m right, so just let me handle it!”_

_He quickly brought his hand back once the orange-haired boy started charging toward him. They clashed swords, intimate with each other’s moves after years of companionship. Neither was able to hit each other, but they continued their fight, impassioned words going back and forth amidst the clattering sound of metal against metal. He felt his heart burrow deeper into itself, but his face was angry and hot._

_“Oh my goodness!” A soft voice came from behind them, but neither of the boys paid it any heed._

_Before they knew it, they were being pulled from their collars, still throwing seething looks into the other. He wanted to spit at him and maybe give him a cut deep enough to show his displease but shallow enough not to actually hurt him. He’d never hurt him without purpose._

Kageyama blinked rapidly, trying to recall what just appeared in his mind, but the memory was slipping away, falling back in his mind, in the place where it was before he realized it was there. He clutched his head in his hands, further regretting fighting with Hinata. He knew however that they would need to be separate for a while before they can face each other again.


	3. Reintroduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets resolved

Hinata sighed happily. A bystander might think that as a sign of happiness over Hinata’s delicious half-eaten porkbun, but Hinata knew why he was so happy. The thought of it made him smile for maybe the fifth time that day.

Kageyama and he were talking again. Not just that, but they’ve had a better understanding of each other than ever and were brimming with energy, now targeted toward volleyball and not at each other. Hinata didn’t know he would be so happy upon their making up, but now that it has happened and he had been given ample time to take it in, he felt like jumping into the sky.

Of course, he couldn’t do that because he just ate not less than six porkbuns and he would probably give himself a stomach ache if he jumped. Kageyama had patted him on the back before he left and he could still feel the ghost of Kageyama’s palm on the back of his shoulder. He closed his eyes and an unfamiliar scene passed through his mind, though it felt very real as if he had gone through it at one point of his life.

_The orange-haired boy’s head was toward the floor. His body was slightly shaking. Suddenly, there was a taller guy with blue hair so dark it looked almost black. His eyes were the most piercing parts of him, though. They were small dark pebbles, a dark mix of indigo and navy, against his tan skin. His armor was on the ground beside him, discarded when he ran over a while ago. His clothes had cuts, some went through his skin and he looked exhausted. He crouched down a little, then raised the smaller boy’s head with his hand._

_“I am sorry.” He said. “I was sworn to secrecy.”_

_“Don’t you—I was so scared—I couldn’t—I didn’t know what I would have done if you died in that battle.” The other replied, eyes swimming with anger and relief at the same time._

_“Good thing I didn’t then.”_

_“I am not done being angry with you!” He said, pointing a finger at the dark-haired guy. “You—“_

_He burst into tears, falling to a kneel on the floor. The other followed, wrapping his arms around the shaking figure._

_“We’re fine now.” The dark-haired guy said. “We will be okay. I’m right here.”_

_“Don’t do that ever again.”_

_“I promise.”_

Hinata shook his head. He wasn’t sure what he just saw, but it gave him a sense of purpose, like he had succeeded in something by making up with Kageyama. He continued walking home, humming all the way.

 

“Hinata,” Kageyama said the next day while they were eating lunch.

Hinata didn’t realize how much he missed having lunch with Kageyama.

“Have you been seeing...visions?” Kageyama asked. “Something like this guy who looks like you and this guy who looks like me fighting?”

Hinata widened his eyes. “Yeah! But like...not fighting. They were making up I think. I thought that was just a weird daydream from this old tv show I used to watch. I didn’t know you saw too.”

He tried to recall the memory, but it was gone. He could remember how he felt when recalling it, but he couldn’t really recall what it looked like exactly and what they said exactly, like a movie he watched a long time ago and only remembered recently.

“What do you think it means?” Hinata said. “Are these ghosts trying to scare us with fake memories? Well, _I_ won’t be scared! I’ll fight them!”

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama said. “I don’t think that’s the case.”

“Then what is it?”

“How am I supposed to know!?”

Hinata huffed. “Then let’s just go with my theory!”

“No, it’s stupid!” Kageyama said. “Ugh, whatever, give me some of your dumplings.”

Before Hinata could answer, he had already taken one and shoved it in his mouth. Hinata started shouting again and Kageyama shouted back, like usual.

Hinata didn’t have those visions for a while and neither did Kageyama. Months passed and he and Kageyama began dating, much to their own astonishment. Not much changed in their relationship aside from the fact that they hold hands when no one’s looking and try to mash their mouths together in an attempt at kissing.

 It took them three weeks to argue about how to tell the team, but they eventually agreed on when and what approximately to say. They had gathered the team and stood before them awkwardly.

“Uh, well, uhm.” Hinata said, suddenly forgetting everything he had planned to say.

“We’re dating now.” Kageyama said straightforwardly. “We will make sure it won’t get in the way of volleyball and we promise to keep it civil if we break up. For the sake of the team.”

Hinata looked up. “Oh and we’ll still practice a lot! We won’t skip out—“

Sugawara cut him off. “Don’t worry, don’t worry! We’re not worried you’ll neglect volleyball. We’re all just happy for you guys, aren’t we?”

Hinata mouthed, “What’s neglect?” behind his palm to Kageyama who shrugged in response.

“Yeah!! Shouyou, you better give Kageyama mountains of chocolates and stuffed toys to establish your position of lover to all of his fans!” Nishinoya announced. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you, because I’m your senpai!”

“Chocolates? Toys? Does he need those?” Hinata said, cocking his head. “Shouldn’t I just buy him salonpas or kneepads?”

“So unromantic!!!” Tanaka shouted. “Here, kid, I’ll give you some tips about dating...”

He then proceeded to drag Hinata away from the group, leaving Kageyama thoroughly confused and the third years feeling nervous about what “tips” he was planning to feed Hinata. Daichi clapped Kageyama on the back and smiled before leaving, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi still snickering about Hinata’s confused expressions at the side. Kageyama reddened.

“Kageyama, take care of Hinata, okay!” Sugawara said before following Daichi out.

Asahi offered a jumble of, “I-I’m really happy for you guys! I don’t really know what to say, because I’m not very good with words, but if you need any help—I’m not really sure why you would go to me for help instead of Suga—I’m just here, okay!” and Kageyama didn’t really understand everything, but nodded anyway.  He wasn’t expecting the team to be so casual about it.

Yachi and Kiyoko congratulated them as well and by the time, Hinata and Tanaka were back, everyone had given them their well-wishes. Hinata was almost as red as Kageyama and Tanaka gave the setter a wink as he walked away. They stood there, facing each other. Before they could open their mouths, Hinata stepped back as a second scene flashed across his mind.

_The balcony overlooked a crowd of people, at least three thousand, maybe five. The orange-haired boy walked out onto it with the dark-haired one, slowly. They gave each other one short look, before the taller boy started greeting the people, his citizens._

_Then he said, “I just wanted to be transparent with my people, because we have all been having a hard time especially after the tyrannical rule of my father—which I still regret being a part of—and so I decided to just talk and tell you of my plans.”_

_A murmur passed through the silence, the collective voices of individuals expressing their apprehension. A flock of birds take flight in the distance._

_“I have with me the former prince of the former kingdom in the east which we have absorbed in ours a few months ago.” He continued. “From now on, he will be a second prince to all of you, assisting me in economic and agricultural affairs. He is especially gifted in handling with the different strengths of people, so I’m sure you will not object to this decision.”_

_A louder murmur went through the audience. The orange-haired prince could see the anxiety in the other’s eyes and offered him a small smile._

_“I know what you must be thinking.” The dark-haired prince continued, collapsing the noise in one sentence. “The only ways for anyone to be part of the government, especially of the prince status, are through familial ties and marriage. Well, I’ll be marrying the prince this winter, if everything goes according to plan. I hope I have my people’s support in this decision, as I personally think it is a wise one.”_

_Instead of the gasps the orange-haired prince expected, the people seemed pleasantly surprised as they talked among themselves. They started to cheer, slowly then loudly until the two were surrounded by loud noises of happiness. The smaller prince realized he had been holding his breath and released it, seeing his lover do the same. They smiled at each other in relief._

_“This is just the start,” The orange-haired prince said after pleasantries have been exchanged and they’re out of the public’s eye._

_The dark-haired prince nodded and took his hand. “We’ll see it through.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i the only one pumped up for season 3???????????????????????????  
> yes?  
> ok cool


	4. Past Lives

_...The black-haired prince held the smaller boy’s hand, feeling invincible. “We’ll see it through.”_

_He closed his eyes and led him back to his room, which has long been established as their room not only to each other but to the trusted staff in the castle. It felt scary exposing himself to the public, but he knew he had great people who had grown to like him in the years since his father’s demise. They hated him at first and he didn’t even want to lead a kingdom, but eventually, he grew to love the people and vice versa._

_He met the small bubble of energy a while back, upon hearing the growth and slow climb to success of a small area to their east. He had travelled only for the sake of his kingdom, but he had returned with much more. He didn’t regret a second of it._

_“Good night.” He said to the tired being in his arms, half-asleep._

_“Good night.”_

Hinata was staring at him when he came to. “Did you—“

“Yeah.” Kageyama said. “It was...you and me, but not. I was...saying goodbye to this crowd and you were there. They were cheering and it was hard for me to be heard, but it didn’t seem to faze me. Then—“

“Wait—“ Hinata said. “Start from the beginning.”

Kageyama stared at him. “That was the beginning.”

“What! There were things that happened before that! You were...” He looked to his right. “You were announcing getting married to me? And then—“

“What.” Kageyama said.

“Let me finish, idiot! You were saying things about agriculture like the nerd you are and then you suddenly said that we were getting married and then we left and—yeah, that was it.”

“Mine started—“ Kageyama said, seeming to ponder on it. “I didn’t say anything about agriculture. I was just saying good night to this crowd from a balcony...And then we walked inside and then we went to sleep.”

“Mine ended right after we left! No fair! I wanted to see the sleeping part too!”

“Dumbass, let’s think about it for a moment instead of—what are you doing?”

“Uhm, I’m holding your hand so I can make sure you don’t get lost on the way home?” Hinata said nonchalantly. “You can buy me porkbuns while we talk about our mysterious other lives!”

“Other lives...” Kageyama echoed. “Hinata, do you know what reincarnation is?”

Hinata had held his hand all the way to the bike stand and mulled over how he would steady his bike while still holding Kageyama’s hand and then decided it wasn’t possible for a moment. Kageyama didn’t know how, but he knew exactly what Hinata was thinking from his drifting gaze from the bike to their hands intertwined. He let go of Kageyama.

“Yeah? The one where you get born again in animal form or something.” Hinata said.

“Idiot, we took this up. Yeah that but you could also be born in human form,” Kageyama said.

“Don’t call me an idiot, Bakageyama!” Hinata shouted, then said, “Wait, is that what those weird flashbacks are?”

“I don’t know. It’s way better than your ghost theory though.”

They bought their porkbuns with Hinata shouting something like “Don’t diss my ghost theory, you tool!” and Kageyama shouting “Your ghost theory is fucking stupid, dumbass!” in equal tenacity. They continued to argue about it the whole walk home to Kageyama’s house, but they paused it in time for Hinata to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Kageyama on the cheek before continuing it again with Hinata’s “MY THEORY IS THE BEST AND YOU’RE DUMB I’LL PICK YOU UP TOMORROW DON’T WAKE UP LATE.” before he biking away.

Kageyama shook his head, but he had a smile on his face as he walked inside.

 

“Hey, wait, so you _didn’t_ see the one where we were fighting?” Kageyama asked, a few days later when they brought up the topic again.

“No. What happened in it?” Hinata was walking beside him.

They were out on a date, although neither dared to call it one explicitly. The sun was partly hidden by a clump of clouds. Kageyama was a little taken aback at how becoming Hinata looked in casual clothes when he arrived, but didn’t say anything of it, greeting him with his usual “Hey, dumbass” which incited another argument, one of countless ones among the two. Kageyama didn’t really mind, as long as both understood that it was just light bickering. And besides, he didn’t really know what couples did so they just stuck with what they did best. At that moment though, they had taken a reprieve from their arguments and diplomatically talked about the strange memories that had been appearing to them recently.

“We both had swords and I was shouting about this kingdom and you disagreed with me so—“ Kageyama said, trying to arrange his words to make more sense. “We battled it out but we were eventually stopped. And then that was it.”

“We battled with _swords?_ ” Hinata exclaimed, seemingly fascinated. “Woah! I kind of want to learn how to use a sword now.”

“Dumbass, you’d stab yourself.” Kageyema said almost out of instinct.

“Rude! Wait—We fought with swords? Did I—“ Hinata said, quieter. “Did I hurt you?”

Kageyama shook his head. “We just kept clashing them and we didn’t really hit each other. We were pretty upset though.”

“Okay.” Hinata exhaled. “I don’t want you to die before defeating you.”

“Like I’m going to let you beat me!” Kageyama challenged.

Hinata smiled at him, his eyes glinting at the provocation. “At the memory I saw, you said something about having no choice but to lie to me.”

The setter looked at him, goading him to continue. The breeze was warm around them.

“I remember being really—angry. About how you could have died.” Hinata said. “I really don’t...want you to die. I can’t imagine what it would have felt, knowing that you were in some kind of danger. I just...I don’t know. You were probably really stupid and got yourself into some sort of mess.”

“I won’t go into battle without telling you.” Kageyama said convincingly.

“Idiot, that doesn’t apply to now!” Hinata argued, but he was smiling. “It was okay in the end though. You promised you wouldn’t do it again.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama said.

They were quiet for a few minutes, thinking things over in their individual minds but in the same space. Hinata took Kageyama’s hand and held it between both of his, running his thumb over the bumps and planes. Kageyama leaned on him a little.

“We had two separate ones and then we had a joint one? But the last one wasn’t exactly the same, either.” He said, trying to make sense of everything. “Huh.”

Hinata’s voice was softer when he spoke. “Maybe because it was different the second time. We were already...”

Kageyama nodded, understanding. “It could be.”

“Kageyama? Remember that reincarnation thing that you said? I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about it. And how in the memories we were each other but also different people at the same time and how it was somewhere we never were and sometime we weren’t even born yet...It makes sense.”

Kageyama bit his lip. “Did we get reincarnated together?”

Hinata flushed pink. They hadn’t really gotten used to being together yet, still fumbling over actions and not being able to even call each other “boyfriend,” but the thought that they were together in their last lives comforted Kageyama in a way.

“I bet you were as much of a nerd in our last lives,” Hinata said.

“I’m pretty sure you were ten inches shorter in the parts I saw.” Kageyama countered.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him, letting out a loud “bleh!” and Kageyama rolled his eyes. The taller boy wrapped his arms around his shoulders, effectively calming the ball of energy.  Hinata made a small sound of protest but quieted as Kageyama put his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, just listening to each other’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels like such a filler but/ ? ? they had to discuss it sometime


	5. Love

The first time either says the word “love” is a complete accident. They were playing video games in Hinata’s room rather noisily and Kageyama was winning by a landslide, racing through the game while Hinata tried to keep up. Hinata was frustrated and just wanted to win and he didn’t really think things through before saying them.

“You should let the one you love win, Bakageyama!” He shouted, then immediately realized what he said.

Kageyama stared at him, distractedly releasing the buttons.

“Ah! I won!” Hinata said and whooped loudly.

“What did you say?” Kageyama said, completely ignoring the game.

“No-nothing.” The smaller boy faced away to hide his red face.

He knew he shouldn’t have said it. He wasn’t even sure if Kageyama loved him. It was way too soon, he thought.

“I didn’t mean it.” He said. “Forget about it.”

Kageyama wasn’t having any of it, though. He stood his ground, fixing Hinata with inquisitive eyes. It wasn’t like Hinata to drop a topic so quickly without even arguing about it for at least five minutes, so Kageyama knew this bothered him a lot, no matter how he tried to appear dismissive toward it.

“Did you even ask me before assuming I didn’t?” He said.

Hinata jolted a little, his upper body going rigid. “Uhm, what do you mean?”

“Come here.”

Hinata complied, plopping over to Kageyama’s side, still uncomfortable and anxious. Kageyama pressed a kiss to his forehead, short but meaningful. Hinata was quiet, just looking up at him and not moving.

“I probably do love you.” Kageyama said.

Hinata was still looking at him with those big dark brown eyes. “Probably?”

“Ugh, fine. Definitely, dumbass.” The taller boy said, hiding his red face in Hinata’s hair that smelled of oranges, funnily. “Why do you have to make everything so difficult?”

He felt Hinata soften below him, yielding and pleased. He sighed, trying to calm his heart that felt ready to burst out of his chest from the speed it was expanding.

“I think I like the thought that we got reincarnated together.” Hinata suddenly said.

“You’re fine,” Kageyama offered.

The shorter boy hit him on the side. “You shouldn’t treat someone you _looove_ like that.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but get flushed. “I shouldn’t have told you if I knew you’d be this annoying about it!”

Hinata laughed pulling away, to cup Kageyama’s cheek. “It’s okay. I love you too.”

Kageyama didn’t mind this. Before he could think about it though, a flash went through his field of vision and as he closed his eyes, he saw the orange-haired prince again and him, presumably in a previous life.

_The newest addition to the royal family, a short boy equally fiery in hair and disposition, woke up next to a taller more subdued one. The latter had been awake for a while, just looking at the still figure in his arms, something the bubbly energetic boy wasn’t really known for. He knew it was one of the things only he could see and he felt a little thrilled at that prospect._

_“Good morning,” The other said, followed by a long yawn._

_“Good morning,” He replied. “Tired?”_

_He watched the smaller boy slowly raise his eyes to look up at him and felt his heart race a little bit. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to seeing him in the few moments they have alone with each other before they’re taken out to discuss affairs with their advisors and listen to people’s complaints. It was perhaps maybe that he looked especially charming that day, the exact lighting and the exact moment and the exact events that have led them to their temperaments and developing relationship all contributing to how enthralled he found himself when they locked eyes._

_“Not anymore.” The other said, smiling._

_He knew he couldn’t stop himself from eventually talking about it anyway, so he decided to just go._

_He breathed in and said, “Have you thought about marriage? I mean, I know I said that statement to the people, but I never really...talked to you about it seriously and I just. I want you to be sure.”_

_The other boy tilted his head a little. “How long have you been thinking about this?”_

_“Uh, maybe a few days or, well, months. It’s irrelevant.”_

_He laughed, eyes crinkling. “Silly. I guess I’ll have to marry you now, since you’re so troubled over it.”_

_“I was serious!” The dark-haired boy said, tightening his hold on his waist. “I want to marry you.”_

_The other was biting his lip, but his eyes were still shining. “I am also serious.”_

_He leaned up and kissed his chin, fluttering his eyelashes against his face with the pleasant feeling of care and comfort. The taller boy felt his breath stop in his throat, feeling like it was too much. Emotions were washing over him like strong waves against a malleable piece of clay. He couldn’t help but yield under the other’s touch though, savouring the way brown eyes never left his and how he could see parts of his chest, the robe having been dishevelled through sleep._

_“I love you.” He said before he could think about it._

_“I love you too.” The answer was quick and accompanied with a squeeze on his arm._

_Before they could expound though, there was a knock on the door and they scrambled away from each other just as a blonde woman went in and scolded them for not being ready yet. They offered her sheepish smiles, but smirked at each other when she averted her gaze._

“Woah.” Hinata said. “Did you—“

Kageyama could see that his partner’s cheeks were flushed and he brought his fingers up to check if his were too. Hinata followed the motion with his eyes, his teeth still on his lower lip. Kageyama thought, when did he start doing that again? He thought, did he even stop?

“Yeah.” He said in fear of saying something much more embarrassing.

Hinata recalled the scene out loud, stuttering at some places at the intimate moment. Kageyama understood, finding it strange to hear it through words, as if it was much better experienced than told.  They had the same one this time, both starting and ending at the same moment.

“What does that mean?” Hinata asked and Kageyama wasn’t sure if it was directed to him or just a general question.

“I don’t know.” Kageyama said anyway. “I think it’s obvious now that the scenes are supposed to be a pair though.”

The other boy got even redder. “Was it because we’ve grown...closer?”

The setter blinked, considering it for a moment. “That makes sense...Maybe they’re triggered by what’s happening in real time? Like, that time when we told the team and...yeah.”

“Yeah.” Hinata echoed. “Yeah, yeah.”

Kageyama laughed a little. Then he kissed Hinata, something they have gotten better at, but haven’t quiet perfected yet. Hinata leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck as Kageyama planted his hands on his hips. They fit perfectly, Kageyama thought.

Hinata was practically vibrating when they pulled away. “Kageyama, toss to me!”

Kageyama thought it was silly at first to want to play volleyball right after seeing a memory of maybe their past selves, but realized he really wanted to play volleyball as well. He stood up and silently proposed a quick race outside, Hinata shouting at him when he won. As he tossed to Hinata and as Hinata spiked perfectly into an imaginary court, he really felt like there was no other possibility to the memories than that they were reincarnated lovers, their relationship something too much to be confined in one lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a paper about marijuana due tomorrow at 8 am im updating this


	6. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow tears

They were in the middle of a date when they started fighting.

At first it was about the new first years, now that Kageyama and Hinata had grown into a little more reliable but still really troublesome second years, and how they just wouldn’t listen. And then it turned a corner into how Kageyama’s mother already knew that they were dating, while Hinata was nowhere near ready to tell his parents and sister.

“I’m just—“ Hinata said. “I’m not ready!”

Kageyama pursed his mouth before answering, “You haven’t been ready for months now! When will you ever be ready? _Will_ you ever be ready?”

 It set fire on the gasoline path they had unconsciously made and Hinata started running when Kageyama wouldn’t look at him, leaving him behind standing completely still.

Hinata’s eyes were hot and stinging when he stopped, drops falling from his eyes. At that exact moment, the sky decided to cry with him, soaking his jacket and his jeans. He kicked a rock aside and looked up to realize he had run all the way to the park from the small shopping center they went to. He shook his head, trying to get the water out, still seething.

He couldn’t understand why Kageyama just couldn’t understand that they didn’t find everything the same, something that could be easy for Kageyama could be really difficult for him. He wanted to punch Kageyama, but was also slightly relieved he didn’t.

_“Are we broken up?”_ He thought to himself as he stomped all the way back to his house.

The angry part of him said, _“Who cares? He was bringing me down anyway! Just leave him!”_ but the smaller voice in his head said, _“I don’t want to be fighting. I just want him to try to understand me.”_ He skipped dinner and spent the whole night overthinking every sentence Kageyama said. Needless to say, it was a long night.

The next day, he skipped practice, too tired from not getting any sleep and still mad at Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t look for him either, so he spent the morning blinking himself out of sleep. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to make up with him. He just wanted him to realize that Hinata was right all along and that he couldn’t control everything in life.

That didn’t happen however and Hinata spent his lunch with a chatty Yachi and some other first years he never bothered on getting to know. He kept thinking about Kageyama throughout the day and although the feeling in the pit of his stomach just worsened, he couldn’t bring himself to apologize.  

He fell asleep during math, though it wasn’t completely his fault since his teacher spoke in a boring monotone and didn’t even try to make an already complicated lesson any easier. As soon as his eyes closed, a scene played out in front of him.

_The orange-haired boy sat beside the rushing river, staring up at the rocks intently. He kept replaying their argument in their head and every time he did, he felt horrible. It was mainly about how there was a small rebellion in the kingdom that was wreaking havoc and one of the main suspects have been caught, vehemently denying it. He had wanted to let him go since there was no proof supporting the claim, but the other prince was worrying about the people and how they were expecting him to do something about it._

_”You can’t just imprison someone you’re not even sure is guilty because it will make your people happy!” He had said, but the taller one shook his head._

_“You don’t understand. If I don’t do anything, they will think I’m useless and that I don’t care about them.”_

_“But you do!”_

_“How the hell am I supposed to communicate that to them when I just let this probably guilty guy go!”_

_He had left by then, completely against the other’s line of thinking. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he wanted nothing part of imprisoning an innocent man. He stuck to his beliefs, something he got from his parents._

_The bad thing was, they haven’t been talking for a week now, avoiding each other as much as possible and not meeting each other’s eyes in obligatory meetings. Hinata slept in a spare room, far from theirs and they didn’t see each other at all aside from hallway passings. It was terrible._

_He had also noticed the way he didn’t seem to think clearly, getting angry really easily at meetings and snapping quick not thought out decisions mostly ruled by his emotions. He noticed the other prince get angrier as well. He knew he had to think of the kingdom first because these were actual people, but it grew harder every day as he slept in a cold bed._

_Everyone noticed it at well, trying to get them to talk or suggesting ways for them to resolve their problems. He didn’t really feel like listening to them, just wanting to spend his times alone or outside. He had considered going back to his own area, now a part of the kingdom, a number of times but he never seemed to push through with it. He sat near the river often though._

_“Why is this happening?” He asked to nothing in particular. “I thought everything was going to be fine. Everything_ was _fine. Now, it has come to this.”_

_He sighed, crossing the river and getting his shoes a little damp. He was tearing up again, something he had gotten used to the past few days. He wiped at his eyes just as there was a loud crash in the castle. He turned his head toward it, but nothing seemed to be out of place. He decided to stay for a while._

Hinata woke up as a loud _thwap_ sounded on his desk. His teacher had slammed his ruler on the desk, giving him an annoyed look. Hinata spat out an apology but his mind was on the memory in his head. He thought they would have stopped since they fought, but—they had concluded that these were in fact their previous selves—apparently, their previous selves had also gotten into an argument. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to get from these old memories, since they were kind of just mirrors of their own experiences, but he didn’t mind them at all.

He went to practice that afternoon, but Kageyama wasn’t there. Nishinoya tried asking him about if something happened with Kageyama and him, but Tanaka had thankfully interrupted, telling them that practice has already started. He didn’t know what to think of it, didn’t even know if Kageyama had attended the morning practice—maybe he didn’t go to school at all and the black-haired people that Hinata thought was him wasn’t him after all—but it made him feel a little bad.


	7. The Start of The End

Kageyama was sent home.

 He wasn’t focusing on practice and was feeling really drowsy, so he didn’t see the ball flying to his face until the last second. He was propelled on the floor, his hand getting the brunt of the fall. He could still move his arm, but it hurt enough that he was told to go home after getting it treated in the nurse’s office.

Since no one was home with him, he spent the day lying in bed and trying to understand his chemistry notes to no avail. His mind kept wandering to a certain orange-haired spiker and how he didn’t see him at all that day. Of course he regretted fighting with him, but there was no way Kageyama was going to let Hinata think that he’d let him off so easily.

_‘It’s only a matter of time until he realizes he’s wrong.’_ He thought to himself before going down to make dinner.

His mother usually got home late, so he often ate by himself. Although he had done this a hundred times before, it seemed a little quieter this time, which didn’t make sense because it was always quiet. But without Hinata bugging him on his phone every ten minutes, the night seemed kind of empty. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he actually didn’t mind Hinata’s texts, even when they were just ‘saw an ugly black cat on the way home and it reminded me of u. Ur both black-haired and weird-faced’ or ‘ur really gay.’ Kageyama guessed he had to get used to the quiet, knowing Hinata’s stubbornness.

And so, he went to bed that night staring at their photos on his phone. Hinata was always smiling in the ones where they’re together, but Kageyama had jokingly taken some candid ones as well and never deleted them, Hinata about to bite on a pork bun, Hinata yawning, Hinata asleep on a pile of notebooks.  He wan’t able to get much sleep either, plagued by the happy memories juxtaposed with the scene of Hinata looking absolutely broken while he yelled at him.

The next two days were similar. Kageyama would see Hinata during practice, but they’d stay the farthest away from each other as possible. Ennoshita was giving them concerned looks, like a father would—he reminded Kageyama of Daichi so much—but he didn’t approach Kageyama until the third day, when he accidentally hit Hinata with a volleyball and clearly said, “I’m sorry.” Everyone seemed completely shocked that he had offered the apology, never having thought to live the day when Kageyama Tobio would apologize to Hinata Shouyou.

Ennoshita pulled him aside after afternoon practice as the others shuffled around, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.  Fortunately, the Karasuno Volleyball Club was anything but subtle and Ennoshita saw right through them, flashing them a deadly stare, which of course led them to run for their lives out of the gym. Anyone would when their captain was a guy who was not to be underestimated.

“Kageyama, I don’t want to meddle with your affairs, but this is obviously affecting both of you and because that means your focus on the court is also decreasing, it is also affecting the team,” he said. “If you can’t find a way to make up, at the very least, stay on non-hostile terms. And, hey, we’re right here for you if you need help.”

Even after the talk with Ennoshita, Kageyama remained stubborn. He nodded at all the right places in the conversation, but didn’t really agree. He was slowly accepting the fact that Hinata was too stubborn to talk to him first and that this argument might last longer than they both expected.

It was when he decided to rest his strained eyes and sit down on a bench in the park when the memory came. He hadn’t seen one since the fight and didn’t really expect another to come, since they had been seeing them together before they stopped talking to each other. It was the least likely moment for it to appear, but it did anyway.

_The black-haired prince was at the kitchen when the crash resounded throughout the castle. At first, he thought maybe the other prince had broken yet another historical vase, but he was outside, near the stream, a fact the younger prince just so happened to know when he kept watch behind the big window. Perhaps they weren’t talking, but he never stopped caring._

_He couldn’t even finish the curry he always makes for himself every time he feels down when two men dressed in red and black grabbed him, locking his hands together with some rope. He tried to hit them, but he was unarmed and caught off-guard. He couldn’t do anything as they hauled him roughly toward the main hall. A strange man with his face almost fully hidden by cloth was sitting on one of the thrones. He could hear the servants being pushed around by the man’s people._

_“What do you want?” The prince said. “If it’s money, then you can have all the money you want as long as you do not hurt anyone.”_

_“Oh, poor boy.” The man said with a condescending tone. “I have no use for earthly riches. No, I have come for a more noble cause. Revenge. Not only for me, but also for the people.”_

_The prince didn’t know what he was talking about. Fortunately, the man didn’t seem to expect an answer from him._

_“You seem to have fooled some into thinking that you are different from your father. That you care about them. Ha!” The man continued, “You’re all the same. As soon as you gain their full trust, you will continue the same terrible and twisted path your father walked through. Fortunately, quite a number of people see through your deception and have banded together to finally put an end to this and this disgrace of a monarchy.”_

_“I’m nothing like my father!” The prince said. “I’m not lying to anyone—“_

_“Silence!” The man said. “Look at me.”_

_He slowly unravelled the cloth covering his head, revealing burnt and grotesque skin. His left eye was almost completely shut with sores and his mouth was dark with the ghost of burning. He had no hair and his nose was certainly broken and in an awkward angle. The prince gasped at the horrible sight._

_“This is what your father’s regime did.” The man said, “I was a simple man who began noticing the sudden disappearances of the people in my town. When I got too close, your father had me tortured to silence. He almost succeeded.”_

_The prince knew that his father had done terrible things, but here was concrete proof. It jarred him to see it in an actual person._

_The man said, “I will not let this happen to anyone ever again. This is for the good of the people and I am merely a representative to band them all together for our universal goal: to rid the world of you. And when you’re gone, we will establish a democracy like it should have been established at the very start. We all have to make sacrifices for peace, after all.”_

_“This isn’t the right thing to do!” The prince protested. “It’s true that my father harmed a lot of people but I’m not—“_

_“Were you not there?” The man asked, “You were well into the age of being aware of your surroundings when your father started murdering and torturing people. Were you magically unaware of everything that happened or the implications of his actions? Did you ever do anything to put a stop to it?”_

_“Of course not, but—“_

_“I’m tired of listening to your excuses, prince.” The man cut him off. “You will be executed in the town square in three hours. That should be enough time for you to mull over your life decisions. Take him away.”_

_He was pulled away and thrown in a cold and dark cell. Amidst this turn of events, all he could think about was his lover and how he would probably never see him again. He felt the hot tears flow down his face when he heard the gate opening. What greeted him was the kind face of the head cook._

_“I do not have much time, your highness. I cannot free you, for I have the guards distracted for the time being but they will certainly notice your absence, but.” She whispered. “I can—I am willing to fulfil any last request you may have. I am so sorry.”_

Kageyama felt his damp cheeks and realized he had been crying. This was bizarre. All his previous “visions” were always just mirrors of his life, but this time, it was completely different. It took a turn Kageyama didn’t even know existed. Nevertheless, he knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the last!!!! this was a whirlwind


	8. Another Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they kiss and make up

_The prince with hair a beautiful orange, like the sunset when caught at perfect timing, found himself walking back to the castle. He remembered his parents telling him that they were so surprised when he was born with orange hair, for everyone in the family had brown hair, but a few years after, his little sister was born and she had as much orange in her hair as he did, and they just accepted it as a gift from the sky._

_He was confused by the eerie quiet in the residence. Usually there would be a few people chattering about or the advisors arguing over something or the other. Deciding to change his sweaty clothing, he brought himself to their room—not the room he had been using for a few days, but the room they shared together. He didn’t expect their argument to last this long, so he wasn’t able to bring enough clothes. He was sure the other prince wasn’t there anyway, probably eating in the kitchens._

_When he entered, a good friend of his who was the head cook of the castle as well was waiting inside. She looked stricken, but relieved that he was there._

_“Your highness, something happened.” She said, “I couldn’t do anything. I am so sorry. This is as much as I can do.”_

_“What? Wait, what are you talking about?” He asked, completely confused._

_“Well, where do I start?” She said, scratching at her arm. “It turns out that the small group of rebels who threatened to overthrow the government was not as small as we expected. And they—They took him. T-they kept saying that he was just like his father. He is being prepared for the guillotine as we speak. I am so very sorry...”_

_The prince couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The rebels led by that allegedly guilty man? That he protected? If he hadn’t countered the other prince, perhaps—_

_“I was able to get to him for a short time and he only had one request.” She said, crouching down and bringing him a large pot with a single large sunflower and a piece of paper. “Sunflowers were the decorations he had wanted for your...w-wedding, because it always reminded him of you. He told me to tell you that he loves you very much and never stopped thinking about you. And here.”_

_He couldn’t stop the hot tears from flowing down his face. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Neither of them deserved this—The one he loved didn’t deserve this. He took the paper with shaking hands and what was on it only served to make him feel worse. He collapsed on the floor, curling into himself, devastated that everything turned out like this. It was unfair._

_He heard shouts from outside. He didn’t know why, but he began running._

_He reached the town center and felt sick when he saw his lover tied up and bruised, standing beside the large guillotine. He willed him to look at him, but the taller prince kept his head down the whole time._

_He walked away, close enough to hear the shouts but far enough that he can’t be seen by the crowd. After all, his orange hair was a dead giveaway. Closing his eyes, he recalled all their happy memories and the love they had for each other and it made him smile through his tears._

_He thrust the knife into his heart as the loud_ swish _from town center was drowned by cheers._

Hinata shook his head. He was breathing heavily and his eyes kept pushing out hot drops of water. He had to—He had to find Kageyama.

He wasn’t certain where he was going, but his feet seemed to know. He stopped in front of a flower shop and bought their largest sunflower and fortunately they had pots as well. He knew he looked like a mess, teary eyed and distressed, but the kind old lady didn’t comment on it.

He walked out and began running again before he collided with a familiar figure.

“Oh God.” Hinata said, scrambling up to stand up. “Kage—“

Kageyama’s face looked as distressed as he did and his cheeks were damp as well, but the way he looked at Hinata was piercing. It was as if he was promising that he would never let go.

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama said, panting. “I’m—I didn’t...Fuck, I love you so much.”

Hinata closed his eyes for a moment, tears spilling out once again out of his clenched lids. He felt Kageyama approach and he clutched the pot in his hands as he felt Kageyama press a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I love you, I love you.” Hinata said. “I’m sorry.”

He felt Kageyama wet his cheeks with his own tears and he knew they probably looked like a liquidy mess to any onlookers but frankly at that moment of excessive amounts of relief and sadness and love, he couldn’t give any care. He breathed slowly and heavily as he held Kageyama tighter, afraid he would slip away if he released him by even a little bit.

They pulled away a while later after a marvellous collection of tears and reassurances.

“Reincarnations,” Hinata said definitely.

Kageyama nodded. “A second chance.”

Hinata cried again and the setter just held his hand wordlessly. Kageyama gave him a piece of paper with a short scrawl on it and he immediately recognized the words. It was the poem Kageyama’s past life gave to Hinata’s.

Stretching out from here to then,

days before us,

came and went.

 

Someday we will meet again,

for now the end—

of days on end.

That night, they started repairing the strings of their relationship by challenging each other to winning the most number of games in an arcade. Each of them believed he won, so all the arcade trip ended up to be was an unexpected tie and a fruitless way to spend money, but Hinata knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. And when Kageyama held his hand in the middle of a crowd where anyone could see them, he knew that they were going to be alright. They’re going to face a lot of challenges, but they can achieve anything as long as they have each other.

They never had those visions again and sometimes, Hinata would think that they were all a figment of his imagination, but then he would look at the person he loved in a way he never would have thought he had the ability to and he could see the visions in him. He could see their past lives smiling down at him through Kageyama. He knew Kageyama saw it too.

 

Years later, the guests at their wedding marvelled at the venue. A field of beautiful sunflowers stretched out around the area, filling the whole place with a pleasant smell and color scheme. A warm sun that seemed absolutely impossible the day before, when it had rained the whole 24 hours, smiled at them from its place in the cloudless sky.

When Kageyama walked in the aisle—they decided on it through rock-paper-scissors—with his mother sniffling beside him, in his dark blue tailored suit, Hinata started crying, even though he promised himself he wouldn’t cry during the whole affair. Kageyama, looking like he might tear up any second as well, took his place beside him and tried to give him an encouraging smile but it just ended up looking like a painful grimace. Nevertheless, it made Hinata feel better.

Both of them had their minds on their past lives. Perhaps they weren’t able to get married before, but they were going to now and wasn’t that what mattered?

The sun shined the whole day as if saying, whispering to the couple, _“Here you go. The universe gives you its blessing. Go on and finally be happy._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this is the end!!!! thank you for everyone that has read this mess of an experimental fic <3 tell me what you think in the comments if you are feeling up to it :D
> 
> Edit: 6.20.16 I JUST REALIZED I NEVER SPECIFIED THE KIND OF FLOWERS IN THEIR WEDDING what a Dumb it's fixed now


End file.
